High School Musical 2: The Talent Show
by fluffo89
Summary: What do you get when you combine a cursed band some “friendly” competition and a few new faces why the east high talent show! Join some our favorite characters as well as some new ones for one wild ride of a year. R&R please!
1. This Year

This story is based off high school musical I created most all new characters however all of our old favorites will still be here and play somewhat major parts! Kk so I hope you all enjoy! Oh and songs will be included! I had this story up before and it was taken down so oh and I own noting because if I did I would so own Zac Efron lol. Once again High School Musical 2 the talent show.

* * *

Two girls got off of the buss and looked at the Eastern High cliques that were all ready there. The respective the cheerleaders cheering the nerds studying all ready and everyone was greeting the comrades they hadn't scene all summer. One of the girls walked over to the group at table studying but turned away the other sat by a fountain both caught a glance at each other but quickly looked away. The girl at the fountain looked artistic not really fitting the mold of everyone else. The girl by the table was for lack of a better word nerdy, pretty but not the miss popularity pretty both looked at each other again and smiled and looked away again.

(okay songs are some what had for me here so just go with it and read the songs evein if you do/don't know the they do play a part in the plot! And I give full credit to A – teens for this song)

Both girls:

Na na na…

Na na na…

Na na na…

Na na na na… (repeat 3x)

Girl at table:

This year is gonna be incredible  
This year is gonna be the one  
All the planets are linin' up for me  
This year I'm gonna have fun

Girl at fountain:

This year, I'll paint my masterpiece  
This year I'll be recognized  
I feel, I'll fall in love for real  
This year, this year

January, I'll learn to fly  
February, love's gonna find me  
March, April, May,

Both: I'll get carried away  
Ooh, ooh

Girl at table:

This year, I'm gonna reach a pinnacle  
This year, I'll get to the top  
People will ask,  
"Where'd she get that energy?"  
This year I'm never gonna stop

January, I'll learn to fly  
February, Love's gonna find me  
March, April, May,

both: I'll get carried away  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Girl at fountain:

This year is gonna be incredible  
This year is gonna be the one  
All the planets are linin' up for me  
This year I'm gonna have fun  
I'm gonna have fun

Girl at fountain: Just watch me  
This year, this year, this year

Girl at table: This year I will be havin' fun  
Just watch me having fun  
This year

By this point both were standing next to each other at the entrances to school.

"Well here goes noting." said the artistic girl

"You read my mind" said the other as they both walked into school .

"Since when does Sharpay have another twin?" asked Zeek

"What?" asked Chad

And Zeek nodded in the direction of the girl that had walked in.

"What is she wearing?" asked Troy

"And that can not be a natural hair color!"  
"I saw her by the fountain this morning." said Gabriella walking up to the group over herring their conversation. The girl was different her hair was cut in to a short flippy choppy cut coming just to her neck and a red, orange color. Other than not being blonde she looked identical to Sharpay and, it was proven when a screech form Eastern Highs at time ice queen rocked the halls.

"HOKU!" scrammed Sharpay running up to greet the girl. Knocking over the girl from the picnic table in the process.

"Shar! Ryan!" said Hoku hogging both.

"You got taller," said Ryan to the girl that with the volume Sharpay yelled it at everyone knew as Hoku.

"Yeah considering the last time I saw you two I was nine and you were ten" she said to them.

"And now we have a mini ice queen." said Chad

"Oh Troy, Gabriella and…the rest of you," said Sharpay doing her bet to run over in the four inch heals she was wearing.

"Hi Sharpay." said Gabriella

"Hey! Can you believe it were seniors? I have only waited for this day since I was a freshman!"

"I know college basket ball here I come!" said Chad

"You gotta get into the college in the first place before you can start playing ball Chad." said Gabriella

"Oh, but any way this here is my younger cousin Hoku" Sharpay said excitedly

"Hi everyone." said Hoku nervously

"Ginger!" yelled Taylor while pinning up something the bulletin board.

"Wow you look different" said Taylor the girl was tan and had long blonde hair in two French braids and thick yet stylish rimed glasses. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a green tee-shirt

"Yeah you too. So how life?"

"Good, hey I need to introduces to my friends"

"What Taylor no" but she couldn't stop her. Taylor had all ready dragged her toward a table full of a team of some sort in Gingers view

"Hey Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and… Sharpay and Ryan and who ever this is with you." said Taylor looking over at the new girl

"What up Taylor?" said Chad

"I'm introducing one of the newest additions to the school, this is my older brothers roommates youngest sister Ginger, and did I get all of that right?" Ginger repeated what Taylor had said softly

"Yeah that's it," she said

"You" said Hoku

"You" said Ginger

"You guys know each other" asked Troy

"Vaguely, Hoku" said Hoku extending her hand

"Ginger, your an artist right"

"Yeah"

"So did you do those?" asked Troy pointing to her backpack straps that had some sort of bright blue flower and green vines running up them.

"Uh hu" said Hoku

"Okay well we'll be going now" said Sharpay pulling her cousin away

"Hey" protested Hoku but her protest failed

"Hoku, Hoku, Hoku" said Sharpay "you need to learn your connections here. Those are the nerds contrary to what everyone says you try and steer clear of them."

"Shar come on I thought we" started Ryan

"shhh" scolded Sharpay putting her finger to his mouth making him stop

"And unfortunately Bolton is of limit him and nerderella have been gong outs since winter of junior year"

"Yeah yeah I figured as much, do the soda machines work after the bell here"

"Um yes but all of that sugar and the calo"

"Trust me I can afford it," said Hoku walking over an putting her money in the machine she opened the bottle and turned around only to have a boy crash into her spilling the bottle soda all over her shirt

"Hey loser watch were your going!" yelled Hoku

"Sorry"

"Great now I'll be all sticky for the rest of today" she said glaring daggers at him he had messy black hair and green eyes some what resembled Dan Radcliff

"Do you not have eyes?" she yelled

"I have them sorry I just lost my footing." he said calmly as if he could care less about how much Hoku was yelling

"Hoku come on I have some shirts in my locker we'll find something" Sharpay said ushering Hoku away continuing to glare at the boy.

"Very good! I'm proud of you Hoku Evans you'll fit right in here."

"Why are all of them losers here?"

"Most but once your in the theater program you'll be fine there is where our kind associate"

"who ho"

"You don't sound interested" said Ryan

"Theaters not my dream its my mother don't get me wrong I love it but I was thinking of trying something different" said Hoku

"Here wear this it's all I can find the wont clash with you hair" said Sharpay handing Hoku a white tee shirt that said Drama Queen in bold black letters outlined in silver glitter. Hoku rolled her eyes and walked into a bathroom to change. When she came out Sharpay and Ryan were waiting for her.

"Oh it looks so cute on you" said Sharpay

"I'd rather be sticky and soda covered" Hoku said flatly

"Oh come on its fine now let's get to homeroom" said Sharpay and the three walked down the hall toward the Drama Club room.

* * *

Yet again thanks for reading and I give full credit to A – teens for the song "This Year" 


	2. Starry Eyed Surprise

Here is part two for my readers, assuming I have any at the moment, sorry it's a bit short if I went with what I was originally going to put up it would have been 9 pages long so part two in a way of chapter two will be up very soon. Enjoy

* * *

One Month later

Hoku walked in Sharpay shadow learned the ropes of being and Evans in this school. And all and all she was miserable. Everything she had wanted to do join art club, play guitar, and sing not for musicals but for simple fun had gone out the window. With the coming of the fall musical, The Wizard Of Oz. Gabriella was Dorothy, Troy was the scarecrow Sharpay, got the part of Glenda getting many laughs around the school, Ryan was cast as the tin man and Hoku the wicked witch of the west. The fall musical would be preformed the weekend after Halloween dress rehearsals were going on all week Ginger and Taylor even got in on the act taking crew positions. Today at school was what had to be the bet day of the week Friday and Halloween was that Saturday. The school was and array of color and creature with all of costumes

Sharpay walked in the entrance dressed as Alice from Alice In Wonderland but made it her own the skirt was short and fluffed out thanks to a lot of toile. Ryan along side her was the mad hatter Hoku took a different route in being a punkey French made.

"I though you were going to be the rabbit" asked Sharpay

"I'm not wearing a fur suit besides I did this last year" said Hoku

"Well, whatever I need to go find Mrs. Darbus concerning my Glenda costume it needs hemming" and with that Sharpay was off Hoku rolled her eyes

"Something tells me this will be one interesting portrayal of Glenda"

Mumbled Hoku

"What was that" asked Sharpay turning

"she has to have sonar hearing when people are talking about her" Hoku again mumbled "nothing" she said loud enough for Sharpay to hear clearly.

"What's up Gabriella?" asked Taylor leaning on the knocker next to her Taylor was more traditional she dressed as a hippy with much flower print and tie dye.  
"I'm so tired I stayed up sewing the last of my belt and shirt" said Gabriella shutting her locker she was a pirate, black tights both red and white striped sash and a red head scarf

"What are Troy and Chad doing?" she asked

"I have no ideas all I know is they have done something together with the basket ball team"

"Should I even ask" said Gabriella their question was answered when a band of ninjas clad in all black raided the school

"Hey Gabriella" said who she though was Troy

"Impressive" said Taylor " I was prepared for much worse"

Chad came running up the hall and hit troy in the head with one of the plastic swards all of the guys were carrying

"Oh no you didn't" yelled troy as the ninja fight broke out in the halls

"Stop, stop, stop" yell Mrs. Darbus clearing a path trough the gathering crowd

"Troy, Chad stop" said Gabriella and the two got to there feet  
"no more if it" said Mrs. Darbus " to class all of you"

And the "ninjas" dispersed from the halls

"pst Gabriella" came a voice form behind a sheet

"Kelsey?"

"Yea me"

"Nice costume" said Taylor

"It was all I could come up with I forgot today was costume day "

"Hey just wear the bowler hat and suit and use tap for a mustache and you could be Charlie Chaplin that would of been of been good" said Sharpay walking by even trough the sheets small holes she could tell Kelsey was sending her a death glare.

"Funny I though Alice was cute and innocent" came yet another voice form Harry Potter?

"What are you going to do hex me?" said Sharpay sarcastically, then again when is she not she rolled her eyes an walked away

"ha ha great costume Corey " said Kelsey in a fit of laughter

"Hey play up what you got right"

"Yea where's your other half" asked Taylor

"Oh Andy he's with the ninjas"

"He's not on the basket ball team" said Gabriella confused

"No all of the basket ball team are black all of the lacrosse player dress as red"

"ohhh this should be good" said Taylor

"Yea wait until lunch"

"uh ho"

Hoku was walking down the hall during her free period she wasn't needed at the rehearsal today. On her way to return Sharpay's purse she noticed Ginger coming the other direction wearing jeans and a green tunic that she had cut a zig zag on the bottom and a pair of fairy wings

"Just try hard don't give in, dad da dum, no that won't work," said ginger scratching out something in the note book she was carrying"

"Just try hard, ick well up that"

"Ginger" said Hoku trying to get the girls attention

"Keep it up and"

"Ginger" Hoku said a little louder

"Bottled"

"Ging" bang, Gingers notebook and papers went flying with her collision into a row of lockers

"Err" finished Hoku a bit too late

"Oh not good, great oh wait that went"

"Hey you okay" asked Hoku

"Hoku hi I'm sorry I'll be out of your way in a minute"

"Your not in my way here let me help"

"Oh no I'm sorry its okay" said the girl scrambling to get her papers

"Why are you talking like I'm about to kill you"

"Sorry"

"And stop saying sorry you did nothing wrong"

"Sorry"

"Ginger"

"Oh right no sorries" Hoku helped her pick up the papers

"You write songs" said Hoku looking over one of the papers she spoke a line or two of lyrics

"'Fallen trough why did I fall for you

Fallen for all the lie alibis that you said

Left me holding on by thy last thread'

Wow someone went trough a bad break up"

"You could say that, can I have it back now"

"Not much on sharing your work"

"Just there not good"

"Ginger they are, could stand to be a little happier but good"

"Um…thanks," she said blushing

"Were you ever in a band or something"

"Me? no way I played drums though"

"Fun, I was in a band once then because of "creative differences" we broke up"

"Oh"

"Well I must get this off to Sharpay " said Hoku holding u a pink sparkly purse

"Okay well see you I guess"

"Yea see ya" said Hoku walking off

* * *

I give major credit to Skye Sweetnam for the songs I stole the firts one was Smoke + Mirrors and the second was Fallen trough more to come soon and R&R PLEASE because you all love me you just don't know it yet hahahah 


	3. Shadow

What up sorry its taken me soo long to put this up I got a summer job and they have kept me crazy busy but most everyone is off today so I have plenty of time right now. And I have a few things to say before I go into my chapter

I wasn't going to do this but to savethecookies the only person I will give credit to for well thought out song writing is Skye Sweetnam she writes most all of her own music. Most artists pay people to write songs for them and I'm not saying that I wrote them I give the artists full credit for their "work".

And to Gabriella – Montez shock amazement you are like the Jennifer Anisotn for HSM fan fics and you took the time to read and review my story! Thanks a million times over. and yes I am HP obsessed and I had to some how have a Harry Potter something in this story ha ha

So after those thank yous and clarifications I give you Chapter Three (apologies for any misspellings and typos I may have missed!)

* * *

"What took you?" yelled Sharpay were done and I need my lip gloss ten minutes ago" "Sorry I ran onto someone."

"Who?"

"No one important." Said Hoku. Sharpay stared at her a moment

"Fine don't tell me who it was, I need to go get ready for Gym and you? "

"I have lunch after free period so I'm going to stick around."

"You're so lucky you get like two free periods." said Ryan

"Well we're going come on Ryan." said Sharpay walking off

Hoku took a seat and stared into space a moment before a tear fell doe her cheek.

"I'm doing it again falling back of what I know I'm supposed to do and not doing what I want, god why am I always in constant competition with here, why cant people see I wont ever be just like Sharpay." she looked at the floor hugging her arms

"I was six years old  
When my parents ran away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

She didn't notice someone walking on the stage and stopping when her heard her

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I----" she stopped when she heard a crash and looked up on the stage expecting to see a stage hand or Kelsey but no it was the kid from the first day of school, dressed as a wizard she assumed, looking at her with what she interpreted as sympathy

"Come on." he said standing the guitar back upon its stand "life can't be that bad."

"You, what, how dare you listen to me like that that."

"Hey public auditorium what are you doing here any way don't you have lunch."

"Not hungry." she said bitterly

"Oh me either." did sarcasm, bitterness, and pure venom anger never affect this kid Hoku though to her self 'everyone else backs off and runs but him no he just keeps on going'

"You okay?" she glared at him

"I'll take that as a no." he said " sound is pretty good in here after all the remodeling this will be great for the band."

Hoku perked up slightly

"A band?" she said to humanly for her on taste

"You sound interested."

"No what kid of no talent bad would you be in."

"A nonexistent one at the moment we need a guitar player a back up singer and a drummer to last until the end of the year and we have yet for that to happen."

"Well that's you problem not mine." said Hoku

"Corey." he said extending his hand"

"Huh?"

"My name is Corey."

"Nice to know." said Hoku walking off she got to the exit door and half way down the hall when the sound of a guitar riff filler her ears she stopped in her tracks an returned to the auditorium doors and looked trough the crack

"So your a fan of the Corey and Andy show too?" came a voice

"Ahh!" Hoku turned to see troy

"The what?" she asked

"The schools cursed band."

"Why are, why aren't you hanging out with you lunk headed basket bally boys." she caught her self from asking 'why are they cursed' in time or so she thought she thought

"Oh, almost had a sentence out of you without a smart remark, but I'll tell you anyway. Their band crumbles before the talent show every year and this is there last year they can compete."

"Why?" she asked before she could stop herself

"There seniors, so obviously there off to collage next year, well I got to go to lunch so see ya." said troy as he some what ran down the hall way to the lunch room

"Yeah see ya." Hoku said absentmindedly

A moment passed

"That's horrible and there good."

"I know."

"Ahh, what is it with people giving me a heat attack today?" yelled Hoku

"Sorry." said Ginger

"Why are you here?"

"To watch them."

"Between the crack of a door?" said Hoku flatly

"I could be asking you the same thing. So which one are you into I personally like Andy and if it's not hard to tell I would say Corey has a thing for you."

"Who?"

"Corey the one I saw you talking to earlier."

"ugg looser, so who's Andy?"

"The one on the left"

Hoku looked into the auditorium to the blonde that ginger was talking about

"He looks like a punkier Jesse McCartney," said Hoku

"I know!" said Ginger okay the nerd girl was an inner rocker suddenly Hoku had an idea. But would it work, she didn't know, maybe there was a way to erase the last few weeks she had been the miniature ice queen there was time to turn her image along with Gingers around.

* * *

Ohhh what what? what shall our Jr. Ice queen do and what effect will her decision have on everyone else? Find out in chapters to come apologies for it being short this was another its going to be two pages or twelve and I will try I really will to have chapter 4 up later today!

Major Major Major credit to Ashlee Simpson for Shadow and I think that was the only song I used in this one so much love peeps

Fluffo89


	4. And All That Jazz

Okay quick memo sorry for not updating and sorry for any typos I have missed or miss spelling in this next chapter.

To lovetoread17 thanks soooooo much for reading my story and yes I am going to bring in the original characters later on they will play semi major parts I mainly created some characters of my own so that I could have some fun with there personalities because I can't with characters like Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella there kind of set in stone ha ha

So now chapter four I believe it is

- --- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - ----- -- --- - -- - - - --- - - - --

Hoku burst trough the doors the loud bang it made got the attention of Corey and Andy

"What are you doing here?" asked Andy, Hoku glared at him

"Whose you friend?" asked Corey

"You have a rep around the school and you have found two crazy enough to volunteer to be in this band"

"Were what?" asked Ginger

"You said you need either back up vocals or vocals and a drummer you have a bass guitar and I'm guessing you play lead if you want I play guitar too so if you want to do vocals you can and I'll play, plus Ginger here has some mad skills as a drummer."

"I do?" She asked Hoku elbowed her

"Ouch I mean yeah I do!" Both boys looked at each other then back at the girls

"We'll consider meet us back here tomorrow ready to play."

"Well be here" said Hoku as she turned around and walked out she was about to the door when she realized Ginger wasn't with her

"Ginger you coming"

"What oh yea" she was busy staring at her crush on the stage she walked up to Hoku then walked out with her

"Have you lost it Hoku" added ginger as soon as the door had shut

"Believe me were in"

"that's not-"

"Hoku! Ginger!" Someone yelled from behind them and a whirlwind of white sheets came flying towards them

"Yes person whom I can't recognize?" said Hoku the masked figure flipped the sheet back so it rested on their shoulders like a cloak revealing it was Kelsey

"Whoa you're going old school this year I see, very old school" said Hoku

"Look I heard it from your cousin all day I don't need it from you too" Kelsey boldly said

"I'm right there with you Kels I had no idea what I was doing until I looked at the date at oh around six am" Kelsey looked Ginger up and down

"So is this the mod version of Tinker bell"

"Hey I found a green tunic and a pair of scissors and fairy wings it works"

"Yeah I came up with mine two minutes before I had to catch the buss because my car decided to break down I should of just not dressed up"

"Well what did you come find us for"

"Oh right show secludes pretty much be here and hour early to get ready and all that jazz"

"oh thanks" said ginger taking the paper Hoku just stared at Kelsey

"Here Hoku" she didn't pay attention

"Hoku you scaring me just take this" said Kelsey

"I got it" yelled Hoku grabbing Kelsey by the arm and running in the direction of the bathrooms she put her pocket book on the counter and it was like the never-ending Marry Poppins bag bobby pins, hair ties, safety pins, a mini sewing kit, and her all time stash of sharpies.  
"what is this the never ending bag?" said ginger out of breath from trying to catch up with the two in their mad dash for the bathroom.

"How long till your next class"

"What?"

"How long till your next class"

"I'm on lunch I have fifteen minutes left"  
"perfect gimmie the sheet"

"Huh?'

"Kelsey?"

"Alright here" she said handing it over with one lour riiiiiip Kelsey freaked

"Hoku what are you doing"

"Saving you Ginger take this and start coloring sharpies are on the counter just pick colors and use the ultra thick ones"

"Color what?" these Hoku said throwing strips of fabric at Ginger with a pin here a stitch there a wrap around belt there a make shift flower broach on the shoulder and lots of bobby pins, hair ties and Hoku's makeup stash of gold shimmer Kelsey in a matter of eleven minutes had gone from pathetic ghost to Greek goddess

"How did you but wow"

"I must thank you for wearing a solid color tee-shirt today because it worked out well"

"How did you?"

"I once did a toga/Greek themed costume for a friend only I had a bit more supplies than just a sheet and fifteen minutes speaking of which we all need to go"

"I'm meeting up with Troy and Gabriella at the lunch room"

"I have cooking or what ever it is so ill just go that way Zeek is probably all ready there" added Hoku

"Social studies for me" Said Ginger

"Well see ya"

"Bye"  
"bye and thanks again Hoku"

"No problem" Kelsey ran down the hall way not having to fight a sheet out of her eyes was a blessing

"Were going to be late" said Troy

"No were not" added Chad

"There she…IS!" Taylor said shocked

"What happed to you" ever one said in perfect unison

"Shockingly a blessing by the name of Hoku"

"She did this"

"Yeah along with Ginger"

"My ginger " said Taylor " she couldn't draw a straight line let alone create this no offence"

"Well Hoku did most of it Ginger was ordered to 'add the color'"

"Using?"

"What else sharpies" said Kelsey

"Well we are all going to be late if we don't get a move on and I'm not in the mood for one of Darbus's speeches of how" Troy mocked Mrs. Darbus in a pretty good way "The theater waits"

"For no one Mr. Bolton so I would advise you all get to my class room immediately" finished the one and only Darbus as every one filled off to their class quietly not wanting to elaborate on Troy's stunt


End file.
